The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of yellow peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘CRISPREVE’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, clingstone orange yellow flesh fruits with a very slightly red pigmentation, for fresh market in end of July in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.